


Inside Out

by Trunchbull



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunchbull/pseuds/Trunchbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloneketsu = Two times the fun for Ryuuko. Double that when he’s synchronised. Anthro!Senketsu!Ryuuko!Senketsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

Kisses planted their way from the red fibers of her heel to the area where fiber met skin. 

Senketsu’s hands cradled Ryuuko’s leg with utmost care as he worshipped both her and Cloneketsu, who was synchronised at that moment, and who was already showing signs of being affected by these light ministrations despite only having just started.

His other hand was occupied with delving into the inclines in her heel, brushing in the holes and toying with the fibers that covered her foot. His thumb struck a nerve at her ankle, causing her foot to jerk away, but press against his hand even harder a second later.

His mouth eventually reached the junction between her legs, where he nipped at the skin surrounding her warm groin, sucking lightly and licking at the fibers themselves. Cloneketsu hissed at this, releasing a shuddering sigh when Senketsu began to bite at his straps, those being much more sensitive than other areas of his fibers.

Ryuuko always enjoyed seeing either of their reactions while the other played with them in synchronised mode. They both seemed to make a habit out of torturing the other with tactile stimulation, one that left them whining for them to go further, which ultimately led to shameless, hot, sticky sex.

Her hands entangle themselves into Senketsu’s orange locks, tugging at it gently to bring his face up to her level. Her tongue snuck out once he got close enough, flicking against his nose.

“You gonna fuck me or what? I’ve been waiting all day and all you’ve been doing is teasing me.”

That’s not to say it wasn’t completely Senketsu’s fault. Ryuuko’s hormones had become pretty irregular in the past few days—which is a cue for that time of the month, but both Kamui had learned to get around to smothering Ryuuko as much as they could before any of _that_ actually started. So they wouldn’t feel as lonely when she became a grump and denied them any attention.

“Will do, m’lady.” The smile never left his face as fibers expanded and rearranged themselves to create his own shaft, thanks to the blood both Senketsus had acquired a few minutes ago. He pressed his lips against hers, hands continuing to explore Cloneketsu’s skin, and by extension, Ryuuko’s own. Ryuuko returned his kiss, lips opening to let his own tongue in, where she could run her own over the inactive needles on his. It was like sandpaper, but because it was Senketsu’s, she didn’t mind.

Once Cloneketsu had been rewired from Rei’s original programming, he was able to speak in their mental link with the help of her own DNA being planted in him—original DNA, not cloned, that is—and thus all three of them were able to listen to each other. That didn’t mean he necessarily was able to control that newly established mental link.

‘ _Are we going to go with the plan we discussed?_ ’

“What plan?” Ryuuko piped up, becoming slightly more focused as she broke away from Senketsu to give Cloneketsu a questioning glance.

But Senketsu wouldn’t let her be distracted by that. “He’s talking about something we discussed; something we had planned for you on just such a night as this.”

Ryuuko was going to ask what they meant by that, but at that moment she could feel Cloneketsu clamping around her lips, tighter than he’d ever before, and slowly entering her. It wasn’t like before, when his skirt-pleat constructed fiber tentacle had given her a thorough run. It was more like him attaching his fibers to her walls, and gripping onto them as though his skin was a second layer to her own—wearing her inside and outside now.

She gasped, her hips tilting outward, squeezing her thighs together, a warbled moan mixing in with a content groan on Cloneketsu’s end. While this did feel incredibly nice, it left one thing still missing…

“What about you?” She huffed, lifting her head up to stare up at Senketsu, who was standing at attention and hovering over her, his claws tracing her stomach and the red straps that lined it. “We both know I can’t stick two in there at once.”

Well, she could, but it was just a very time consuming and sometimes painful task.

Senketsu’s claws settled on her hips, their grip confident as they drew her hips upwards, one dropping down to encircle a thigh to wrap around his own waist. “Trust us, we’ve gone through this scenario countless times. We’re sure you’ll enjoy the results.”

Of course they had no idea whether or not this was going to end with anything pleasurable. Experimentation was key, however.

Senketsu’s length slowly breached Ryuuko, which was aided with Cloneketsu’s fibers stretching her entrance already. Sliding along the fibers that line Ryuuko’s wall; the friction was incredible! Almost immediately, all three jumped in response, Ryuuko’s legs kicking out from the energy.

“Nnnnn fuck!” Ryuuko pulled at her hair, burying her head into her arms. Being synchronised and having fun like this at the same time made her more sensitive than normal, but she’d never expected that having Cloneketsu merged with her own snatch would warrant _this_ kind of response. The further Senketsu went in, the harder it was to control her own breathing, the words coming out of her mouth, the ability to think…

After letting her adjust, Senketsu set a slow rhythm, sliding his free hand under Ryuuko’s body to support it, claws coming up to cradle the back of her head. The tips scratched at her scalp, leaving a tingly sensation in their path. Ryuuko arched her back in response, silently requesting for as much physical contact as possible, to which Senketsu obliged, his broad chest pressing and brushing against her as he moves in and out.

Her body sensed the subtle constriction that Cloneketsu was doing in time to Senketsu’s movements, adding to the experience. When Ryuuko was able to get her bearings, she slid one hand over Senketsu’s eyepiece, dipping into the slots of the wingtips, causing him to tremble beneath her fingers. While Ryuuko didn’t have any wingtips of her own, the phantom sensation passed through her. Unfortunately this never occurred when it was only one of them with her… Maybe it required all three of them to be together for this phenomenon to occur. . .Right now, that wasn’t important!

Senketsu angled her thigh closer to her body, reaching a new angle and thrusting deeper into the tightening walls. Ryuuko wailed, pulling on anything of Senketsu that she could get her hands on. She could feel Cloneketsu vibrating even harder when her hands clawed into Senketsu’s back, the friction from her fingers sending waves of pleasure down her arms. It was an odd but nice feeling for such an insensitive area. She didn’t plan on stopping that anytime soon.

Steam bellowed from Clonketsu’s vent, wrapping around all three of them and joining in with the steam that was pouring from Senketsu’s own mouth in his efforts. Ryuuko felt like she was in a sauna, sweat dripping off her skin, and she could feel it being wicked away by Senketsu’s tightening fibers. They tightened and loosened in waves over her body, like a massage, only ten times more susceptible to the sensations they caused.

Their moans were in unison; she could hear Cloneketsu mumbling both her and Senketsu’s name when he wasn’t whimpering, and Senketsu responded in kind, burying his head into her neck, nibbling at the fiber skin, suckling where they normally would bite for a meal, the dormant needles on his neck lapping at the skin, teasing it. Cloneketsu’s  reaction was immediate, squeezing Ryuuko, his straps making audible cracks while he whined. Ryuuko’s was milliseconds later, tilting her head back to give him more room, whispering expletives and “oh god yes”.

Senketsu’s thrusts were starting to become irregular, a sign that Ryuuko was close to the end. Her legs jerked spasmodically around Senketsu’s waist, twitching as her body reached her limit. “Gah, Sen… Senketsu—“ She couldn’t get any words out of her throat, because her body was arching forward, Cloneketsu stealing her breath away, as every fiber in her being constricted, every life fiber feeding off of those nerve impulses that gave her one of the most satisfactory feelings in existence. Cloneketsu was constricting both her walls and Senketsu, giving one of the strongest three-way loop feedback pleasures she’d ever felt.

“Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” When she could actually catch her breath. She screamed only for a second before Senketsu claimed her mouth, steam and all, to take her moans. He grunted, it sort of sounded like he was choking; the same went for Cloneketsu, his noise equally as delirious. All three were tense as the waves of orgasm washed over them, coating both Kamui in white noise, and Ryuuko with silence, only accompanied by harsh breathing after it was over.

Senketsu was frozen over her for minutes, before he slowly eased his way out of her—wincing when Cloneketsu’s fibers squeezed his shaft, as though trying to keep him inside. Inside, where both of them could wear her on the inside and out. Ryuuko was attempting to fight off sleep, while still breathing pretty heavily at the same time, her eyes glazed over and hair sticking to her face from the sweat.

He settled to Ryuuko’s side, the arm that had been under her body now drawing her to his body, the other hand stroking Cloneketsu’s skin to break him out of the weak whimpering he’d been known to do after overloading his senses in synchronised mode. He tucked her head under his chin, sweeping her hair out of her face in the process, before working on calming Cloneketsu down.

Ryuuko most likely would have been able to fuel Cloneketsu’s synchronisation for the rest of the night with how much blood she pumped out during that session, but Senketsu didn’t want to risk it, with what they did tonight being something new, something Ryuuko’s body wasn’t necessarily used to. Two claws slip down Cloneketsu’s back strap, rubbing it lax until eventually Cloneketsu desynched, splitting from Ryuuko’s worn body and back into his humanoid form.

His green glow was especially bright afterwards, creating an odd, mucky hue in combination with Senketsu’s own, but it wasn’t enough to ruin the mood. When Cloneketsu was finished, Senketsu immediately ushered him closer to them until he too was included in the cuddle afterglow party.

Cloneketsu’s arm looped around Senketsu’s frame, the other underneath Ryuuko’s now limp body. He sighed when he buried his head into the crook of Ryuuko’s neck.

“Thank you,” he murmered to Senketsu, regarding helping him transform back quicker.

Senketsu was quiet for a moment, before lacing his claws into Cloneketsu’s own. “You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

In unison, one kissed Ryuuko on the forehead, and the other kissed her on the cheek.

“Goodnight Ryuuko.”

 


End file.
